Der Besuch
by Deliquescenced
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Neun Jahre". Als wenn Asami eine solche Einladung, wie sie ausgesprochen wurde, nicht annehmen würde. Asami und Akihito reden. Über Dinge. Über Jahre. Über das, was schon längst überfällig ist.


Wie immer ist der Jetlag mein bester Freund, wenn ich lange Flugstrecken überwunden habe. Schlafen konnte ich die Nacht nicht. Kein einziges Auge habe ich zugetan und die Zeit, die ich seitdem partout nicht einschlafen möchte, dazu genutzt, durch meine Heimatstadt zu streifen. Die dunklen Straßen haben mir meinen Weg geleitet und so habe ich die Eindrücke meiner schlafenden und meiner erwachenden Stadt wie ein Verdurstender in mich aufgenommen, mir bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst, wie sehr ich die Straßen und Gebäude und ja…auch die Menschen vermisst habe.

Nicht, dass ich auch nur einen von ihnen kenne, aber ich schätze die japanische Betriebsamkeit doch sehr. Ich mag die konzentrierten, in sich gekehrten Gesichter, die von einer zu kurzen Nacht und einem zu langen Tag zeugen. Ich mag die extrovertierten Jugendlichen, die lachend, kreischend und möglichst bunt und schrill auf sich und ihren Individualismus aufmerksam machen wollen. Besonders aber mag ich die Alten, von den Jahren gebeugt und mit Augen voller Weisheit und Ruhe, mit der sie ihre Welt um sich herum wahrnehmen.

Es ist kaum hell geworden in dieser unruhigen, nie stillstehenden Stadt, als ich mich unweit eines Mannes jenseits der Achtziger auf eine der Parkbänke im Inokashira-Park fallen lasse, mit schmerzenden Beinen, schmerzender Hüfte und dezent frierend, weil ich zu dünn angezogen war für meine nächtliche Exkursion. Ich beobachte ihn dabei, wie er in sich ruhend die Tauben füttert, die ihn, so scheint es mir, kennen und schätzen. Im Schwarm haben sie sich um ihn herum versammelt und versuchen ihn mit ihrem Gurren zu verlocken, ihnen mehr Brotkrumen als den Anderen zu geben.

Schamlose Bettler, allesamt.

Meine Gedanken lassen sich einlullen von den ruhigen Handlungen des Seniors und gleiten zurück zu meiner abendlichen Begegnung. Asami war überraschend zurückhaltend gewesen und ich muss zugeben, dass ich das nicht erwartet hatte. Gewalt, ja. Einen weiteren Versuch, sich mir aufzuzwingen, ja. Einen Versuch, mich einzusperren, ebenso. Doch er keine meine Vorstellungen erfüllt, im Gegenteil.  
Er war so aufmerksam und distanziert, wie ich es mir schon immer gewünscht habe. Er hat meine Wünsche respektiert, mich nicht bedrängt und mich schließlich dazu verleitet, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, mich heute Abend noch mehr einzulullen.

Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass dieser Mann ein Taktiker ist. Er tut nichts ohne Hintergedanken, er tut nichts aus emotionalen Sentimentalitäten. Dementsprechend weiß ich, wie ich seine bisherige Verhaltensweise einzuschätzen habe, die denen von Warlords gar nicht mal so unähnlich ist.

Wenn ich wetten müsste, würde ich denken, dass er versucht mich einzulullen, um seinen Willen zu bekommen. Und so hilflos, wie ich früher war, so vorbereitet bin ich jetzt auf ihn um ihn entweder zu entlarven oder…

Ja was, oder?

Was ist die Alternative, wenn er wirklich ernst meint, was er sagt und tut?

Ich halte das für unwahrscheinlich und würde eher darauf wetten, dass seine Maske zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt fallen wird. Doch eine kleine Stimme in mir, eben jene, die ich seit neun Jahren tot geglaubt hatte, widerspricht dem. Die Happy-End-Stimme, wie ich sie immer genannt habe oder auch, wie meine Freunde mir damals lachend vorgeworfen haben, mein grenzenloser Optimismus.

Ich frage mich, wo genau dieser in dem Mausoleum begraben liegt und ob er heute Abend sein unschuldiges Haupt hebt, wenn Asami sein Netz aus Charme und Männlichkeit webt.

Und das kann er. Auch jetzt noch. 

* * *

20:01 Uhr…

…ist es, als ich zur Tür stolpere, deren Klingeln mich unsanft aus meinem tiefen Schlaf gerissen hat. Ich funktioniere auf Autopilot, meine Füße kennen den Weg, meine Hände den Ablauf, als ich die Tür aufreiße. Ich ahne, dass die Minute Verspätung daher kommt, dass ich nicht beim ersten Klingeln aufgewacht bin…  
Die Klinke will nicht so wie ich, also zerre mit einem missbilligenden Grollen an dem Türgriff, der ebenso repariert wurde wie fast alles andere auch. Vor mir steht Asami selbst, im klassischen Dreiteiler. Er hat eine Hand in der Hosentasche vergraben, die andere hält über der Klingel inne. Dass er sich mit so etwas Profanem aufhält, wundert mich, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er die Tür noch nicht zerschossen hat.

Seine Augen bohren sich in meinen Anblick und er hebt amüsiert eben jene Augenbraue, die schon damals für jedes Ergebnis seiner Musterungen herhalten musste. Doch dieses Mal ist es kein arrogantes Amüsement, das mir entgegenschlägt, sondern ein Ehrliches und wenn ich genau hinsehe, ebenso Zärtliches. Vielleicht machen aber auch die Falten in seinem Gesicht den Eindruck des strengen Firmenbesitzers zunichte.  
„Guten Abend", richtet er sorgsam neutral an mich, während ich mir über das Gesicht wische und versuche, den Schlaf aus meinen Augen und den trägen Nebel aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Schweigend trete ich beiseite und lasse ihn reinkommen. Ich warte nicht, dass er die Tür hinter sich schließt, sondern gehe zurück in die Wohnung, da es für mich hier nichts Interessantes zu sehen gibt. Wie er sich die Schuhe in meiner Wohnung auszieht, habe ich damals schon gesehen und der Anblick davon lässt mich mich unwohl fühlen.

„Willst du etwas trinken?", frage ich ihn anstelle dessen und werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter. Er war damals nur einmal in meiner Wohnung und hat die Chance genutzt, sich mir in meinem Bett aufzuzwingen. Danach hat er es hier nie wieder getan, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass ich ihn damals schon aufgefordert habe, nie wieder hierhin zu kommen, maskiert mit nutzlosen Drohungen und Verwünschungen.  
„Ein Bier?"  
Nun ist es an mir, die Augenbraue zu heben. Neun Jahre vergehen und Asami trinkt Bier?  
„Bist du sicher? Vermutlich haben deine Männer beim Aufräumen gleich deine Lieblingssorte Whiskey hier deponiert, für den Fall eines Falles."

Er imitiert mich und antwortet nicht auf meine Frage. Lieber kommt er langsam zu mir und greift an mir vorbei, öffnet mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den Schrank rechts neben mir. Zum Vorschein kommt – wenig überraschend – eine Karaffe mit goldbrauner Flüssigkeit, die Asamis Augenfarbe zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht.

„Wie schluderig, sie ist halb leer", kommentiere ich amüsiert schnaubend, stelle meinem Gast nichtsdestotrotz das gewünschte Bier hin. Ich nehme mir selbst eins und schlurfe gähnend zur Couch; unelegant lasse mich darauf fallen. Weitaus eleganter folgt mein „Gast" und positioniert sich auf dem Sitzkissen links von mir, sodass die Mitte zwischen uns freibleibt. Er spielt mit dem Bier in seiner Hand, als wüsste er nichts damit anzufangen, nun, da er kein Glas dafür hat.  
Nach kurzer Überlegung setzt er die Flasche an die Lippen und trinkt. Ich beobachte ihn dabei, wie es ihm nicht schmeckt und er sein Getränk mit Bedacht absetzt.

„Das ist die Monatsration. Deswegen ist sie halb leer", erläutert er schließlich. Er lässt mir Zeit, die Bedeutung dessen zu begreifen und schlussendlich kann ich seinen Worten auch folgen.  
„Wie oft bist du hier?", frage ich und ein Lächeln irgendwo zwischen Selbstironie und Entschuldigung umspielt die schmalen Lippen.  
„Einmal die Woche."  
„Wann das letzte Mal?"  
„Vor vier Tagen."  
„Du hast die Chance meiner Abwesenheit also dazu genutzt, wieder meine Wohnung zu betreten." Auch wenn ich es nicht so formuliere, stelle ich es als Frage in den Raum.

Früher hätte Asami meinen Einspruch damit wettgemacht, dass er mich ins Bett gezerrt und mich - wie nannte er es? - abgelenkt hätte. Heute bleibt ihm diese Möglichkeit nicht und er muss begründen, warum er getan hat, was er getan hat. Die Intensität in seinem Blick fordert mich heraus und ich erwidere sie mit neutraler Offenheit. Das Einzige, was ich gerade möchte, ist Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit.  
„Ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, dass du noch einmal zurückkehrst und die Wohnung für dich forderst", bekomme ich das, was ich will.  
„Deswegen bist du jede Woche hierhin hergekommen?"  
„Ja."  
„Warum noch?"

Asami lehnt sich zurück und das Leder der beinahe unbenutzten Couch knirscht unter seinem Hintern. Er schlägt die langen Beine übereinander und mustert den Fernseher, der um einiges flacher und größer ist als der von mir damals zerstörte. Sein Blick kehrt zu mir zurück und ich sehe keine Maske, keine Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen, nichts außer Ehrlichkeit und wenn ich ebenso ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, eine gewaltige Portion Schmerz, der über die Jahre anscheinend nichts an seiner Schärfe verloren hat. Ich horche in mich hinein, ob ich einen ebensolchen Schmerz empfinde, doch da ist nichts. Neugier, auf den Mann vor mir vielleicht. Ein undefiniertes Gefühl ist da auch, das ich nicht näher zu klassifizieren gedenke. Noch nicht.

„Am Anfang habe ich darauf gewartet, dass du zurückkehrst. Um dich für deine Flucht zu bestrafen und dich danach für immer an mich zu ketten, im übertragenen Sinn wie auch im wortwörtlichen. Aber ich hatte keine Möglichkeit dazu. Du bist nicht zurückgekehrt. Meine Männer konnten dich nicht finden, nicht in Tokyo, nicht in Japan, nirgendwo. Da bin ich hierhergekommen um den Grund für dein Verschwinden zu finden. Ich habe deine ganze Wohnung nach Hinweisen abgesucht und sie schließlich in dem Video gefunden, das du dir als Letztes auf deinem Notebook angesehen hast. Danach bin ich gekommen um mich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren und um mir vor Augen zu halten, was ich von Beginn an falsch gemacht habe. Und schließlich, weil es das Einzige war, das mir von dir noch geblieben war."

Die Bierflasche auf dem Weg zu meinen Lippen erstarrt. Ich selbst bin beeindruckt von der Art der Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit, die sich mir hier entgegenwirft. Selbst das Schlimme und Ungeschönte äußert er, ebenso wie das schrecklich Schöne. Ich höre wieder in mich hinein und lasse meine Augen zu ihm schweifen. Als ich ihn damals das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hatte ich Angst. Mir war unwohl und ich fühlte mich nicht als ich selbst, verloren zwischen Gewalt und Demütigungen. Nun kann er mir keine Angst mehr einjagen, ich bin mehr ich selbst als ich es jemals in meinem Leben gewesen bin. Ich ruhe tief in mir. Und ebenso tief in mir drin will ich Antworten auf neun Jahre alte Fragen.

„Wie hast du dich damit gefühlt?", fordere ich mein Glück heraus und er runzelt die Stirn.  
„Womit genau?"  
„Dass ich gegangen bin."  
Er verweigert sich einer Antwort und ich schnaube innerlich. Natürlich verweigert sich der große Asami einer Antwort, sobald sie sein Innerstes betrifft. Schon damals war er nicht mehr als ein zweidimensionaler Mensch, der niemandem einen Einblick hinter die Kulissen gegeben hat. Und wenn doch, dann unbeabsichtigt. Ich nehme einen tiefen Schluck aus meinem Bier. Man sollte meinen, dass Alter weise macht. Oder klüger. Nichts davon ist…

„Ich war wütend. Ich habe alles und jeden gehasst, der dich mir genommen hat. Ich habe dich gehasst, dass du gegangen bist und nicht mit mir geredet hast über das, was dich letztendlich vertrieben hat. Hinzukam die Wut auf mich selbst und darauf, dass ich dich weggetrieben habe. Dass ich dich überhaupt dorthin getrieben, nicht auf die Anzeichen gehört habe oder nicht besser auf dich aufgepasst habe. Ich habe mich…seitdem fühle ich mich einsam. Mir fehlt etwas in meinem Leben und ich weiß, dass dieses Etwas du bist. Ich bin unvollständig ohne das strahlende, zornige Licht, das du so prominent in mein Leben gepflanzt hast. Vor allen Dingen in den ersten Jahren, aber auch jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen, weil mein schlechtes Gewissen mich nicht atmen lässt."

Ich starre den Mann an, der es anscheinend nicht lassen kann, mich zu überraschen. Vergessen ist mein Bier. Vergessen meine mentale Tirade. Vergessen meine bissige Antwort.  
Ich hänge an seinen Lippen, die so brutale Wahrheiten servieren, dass es meine Kehle ausdörrt, als wäre ich zurück im Grenzgebiet zwischen Pakistan und Afghanistan.

„Wie hast _du_ dich gefühlt?", revanchiert er sich auf seine Art und spielt den Ball zurück. Nun ist es an mir, mich zurück zu lehnen. Ich kämme mit meinen Fingern durch meine Haare und strubble mir durch den Bart, während ich die Beine zu mir auf die Couch ziehe und es mir im Schneidersitz bequem mache. Bewusst suche ich den durchdringenden Blick seiner Augen und halte ihn.

„Bevor ich Japan verlassen habe, habe ich mich fürchterlich gefühlt. Ich hatte Angst vor dir, vor Feilong, ich hatte Alpträume, die nur dann nicht da waren, wenn ich die Nächte über wachgeblieben bin. Dann waren da noch die Scham, die Demütigung, die Hilflosigkeit, die Angst vor der nächsten Vergewaltigung. Und damit kam die Wut auf mich selbst und darauf, dass ich kooperiert habe: mit dir, Fei Long, wieder mit dir, damit ich mir nicht eingestehen musste, dass das, was mir passiert, unnormal und abartig ist. Damals habe ich mich noch oft gefragt, ob ich der Unnormale bin, dass ich so denke, wie ich denke. Dass ich mich von Männern, die mich vergewaltigen, zu Höhepunkt getrieben werde und immer noch behaupte, dass sie mich vergewaltigen.  
Als ich dann das Video der jungen Frau gesehen habe, die von dem Politiker in der Hotelsuite missbraucht wurde, hat es das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich durfte das nicht mehr zulassen, also musste ich vor meinem alten Leben fliehen und alles sterben lassen, was kompromittiert war. So bin ich ins Ausland geflohen und habe verzweifelt versucht, Sicherheit fernab von Japan zu finden. Ich war verzweifelt, ohne meine Freunde, ohne meine Familie, durch die du mich zurück zu zwingen oder durch die du mich finden würdest. Ich habe mir mehr als einmal vorgestellt, dem Allem ein Ende zu bereiten, doch immer wieder gab es einen Hoffnungsschimmer, der mich hat weiter machen lassen. Und dann habe ich mein Engagement bei meiner jetzigen Agentur erhalten und habe das gefunden, was mein Leben wirklich ausfüllt. Ich wurde glücklich. Ich fand zu mir selbst und fühlte mich schlussendlich vollständig. Ich ließ Angst, Hass, Wut, Demütigung, Verzweiflung hinter mir und widmete mich vollkommen meiner Lebensaufgabe."

Nun sehe ich, wie er mit der Wahrheit kämpft, die ihm auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert wird. Mit jedem einzelnen Wort führt er Krieg und versucht es für sich zu verwerten und zu analysieren. Er schweigt lange, hält währenddessen die Bierflasche in seiner Hand und trinkt nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich lasse ihn nachdenken, leere die Meine und versuche unterdessen, den restlichen Schlaf abzuschütteln.

Eine Bewegung in meinem Augenwinkel lässt mich aufsehen. Asami erhebt sich – ruckartig – und mein Körper reagiert schneller, als ich seine Reaktionen steuere. Wie in Zeitlupe und doch schnell genug um einer meiner Kriegsreflexe zu sein greife ich mir die Bierflasche um sie an der Tischkante zu zerschlagen und so eine Waffe gegen meinen Angreifer zu haben, der in diesem Moment nicht einmal notwendigerweise Asamis Gesicht trägt. Es ist das im Dunkeln liegende Gesicht unzähliger Angreifer und Aggressoren der letzten Jahre und der Kriegs- und Krisengebiete.

Stille legt sich wie schweres Blei zwischen uns. Die Zeit und der Raum erstarren, als wären wir gefroren; ich, in meiner Angriffsposition, er, in Überraschung über eben jene. Langsam hebt er seine Hände und tritt einen Schritt zurück vom Tisch, dann noch einen.

Ich lasse mich von seinem Weg und seiner Mimik beruhigen und stelle schließlich die Flasche ruhig auf das unversehrte Holz. Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, während ich mich zwinge, mich wieder auf die Couch zu begeben.

„Du kannst dich wieder setzen. Ich bringe dich nicht um."  
Asami mustert mich durchdringend. Sein Mund presst sich zu einer starren Linie, doch das ist nicht von langer Dauer. „Du hast Angst vor mir", sagt er schließlich.  
„Wohl kaum. Das war einmal."  
Die goldenen Augen richten sich pointiert auf die Flasche und als wäre mir neu, was ich in der Hand halte, folge ich seinem Blick. Scheinbar überrascht schnellen meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Das gute Bier!", empöre ich mich trocken und stelle die Flasche ab. Ich lehne mich zurück, ziehe ein Bein zu mir auf die Couch und lasse meinen Blick zu dem Mann schweifen, der immer noch steht und mich so aufmerksam mustert, als wäre jede meiner Regungen wichtig für ihn. Vielleicht sind sie das auch. Bis vor einem Jahr war ich für ihn nicht existent. Bis gestern war ich nicht erreichbar.

Möchte ich es ihm da verdenken, dass er mich mustert, als würde er bis zum Grund meiner Seele schauen? Nein. Die Frage ist eher, ob es ihm gefallen wird, was er da findet.  
Ich lasse mich ein paar Sekunden von den Gedanken treiben, dass er der Stetige von uns beiden ist. Er hat immer noch sein Imperium. Er ist immer noch in Tokyo und wohnt vermutlich noch in seinem Penthouse. Nach all diesen Jahren will er immer noch mich.

Und da hatte ich früher gedacht, ich wäre der mit dem Unwillen, mich zu verändern.

Ich folge seiner Frage, ob ich Angst vor ihm habe. Auch jetzt noch ist er mir körperlich überlegen, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass einige meiner erlernten Tricks selbst seine Selbstverteidigungs- und Kampfkünste ausstechen. Ich erinnere mich auch nur zu gut daran, dass er es liebt, Fesseln zu benutzen, aus denen es kein Entkommen gibt. Ich erinnere mich, dass er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine Feinde erschießt oder erschießen lässt.  
Ich sollte also wahrlich Angst vor ihm haben.

Doch ein Blick auf ihn und seine Aufmerksamkeit, die er auf mich richtet, beruhigen meinen Instinkt, der mir so oft das Leben gerettet hat.

Dieser Mann, der dort vor mir sitzt, hat kein Interesse daran, mich umzubringen. Momentan hat er noch nicht einmal ein Interesse daran, sich mir aufzuzwingen. Ich sehe eben das in seinen Augen und in der scheinbar entspannten Körperhaltung, deren Nonchalanz über die minimale Anspannung hinwegtäuscht, die um seine Lippen und seine Augen liegt. Wenn er es so ehrlich meint, wie ich es ihm unterstelle, wird das Letzte, was er tun wird, sein, dass er sich mir aufzwingt. Mal sehen, wie lange noch. Mal sehen, wie sehr er es dieses Mal akzeptieren wird, wenn ich nein sage und nicht möchte, was er will.

„Was hast du erlebt, Akihito?", fragt er mich ruhig und ich hebe die Augenbrauen.  
„Was nicht?", kontere ich und er schnaubt. Langsam lehnt er sich zurück und schlägt die Beine wieder übereinander.  
„Menschliches Leid in seiner reinsten, abartigen Form, ausgelöst durch Krieg, Bomben, Attentate, Beschuss und Feuergefechte." Distanziert zähle ich ihm auf, was mich die letzten Jahre begleitet hat und das kann ich auch nur, weil der Ritus, sich diesen Erinnerungen zu stellen, jetzt noch nicht an der Reihe ist, so sehe ich das alles aus der Perspektive des Beobachters.

Er streckt seine Hand aus und legt sie vorsichtig über meine verbrannte. Er wartet um zu sehen, ob ich sie wegziehe, doch den Gefallen tue ich ihm nicht, auch wenn es sich komisch anfühlt, seine Haut wieder auf meiner zu spüren und es also so dermaßen vertraut zu empfinden, auch jetzt noch. Vertraut und doch fremd, weil er mich früher nie so wie jetzt angefasst hat: so sanft, so zärtlich, nicht dominierend oder niederdrückend.  
Ich schiebe den Gedanken nach hinten und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er sie aufnimmt und sie von allen Seiten betrachtet. Seine glatte Stirn runzelt sich und ich sehe Wut in den hellen Augen, die an ihrer Intensität nichts eingebüßt haben.  
Wut, nicht auf mich gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?"  
„Ein brennendes Auto. Ich habe versucht, jemanden daraus zu retten."  
„Immer noch der gleiche gutherzige Mann", merkt derjenige an, der das Wort „Mann" damals nicht über die Lippen gebracht hat, auch wenn ich schon längst erwachsen gewesen war, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Ich hebe fragend die Augenbraue.  
„Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nicht."  
„Ist das so?", lauert in seiner Stimme zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Lust und abrupt entziehe ich ihm meine Hand. Noch bevor mein Verstand realisiert, was geschehen ist, hat mich mein Instinkt von ihm weggetrieben. Erst, als ich in der Küche stehe, komme ich wieder zu mir und da hilft mir meine Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, wo ich mich gemeinsam mit ihm hier befand, kein Stück.

Kurz ist sie aufgeflammt, die Angst vor dieser Lust, kurz war es so wie früher, auch wenn ich das jetzt schon nicht mehr nachvollziehen kann. Ich erlaube es mir sogar, mit dem Rücken zu ihm zu stehen, gerade so, als müsste ich mir das noch einmal beweisen. Dennoch höre ich auf die Bewegungen hinter mir, dennoch spüre ich, wie nahe er mir steht, nachdem er die Couch verlassen hat und zu mir gekommen ist.

Ich warte, dass er etwas sagt, es kommentiert, doch er schweigt. Er rührt mich nicht an und schweigt.

Das ist neu.

Langsam drehe ich mich um und sehe in seine aufmerksamen, hellen Augen. Beide Hände hat er in den Taschen seines viel zu teuren Anzugs vergraben, die Hüften sind lässig in Pose geworfen. Könnte man sagen. Oder zumindest steht er in seiner natürlichen Grundhaltung.

„Willst du mich hierhaben, Akihito?", fragt er ruhig, immer noch, so als würden nicht neun Jahre zwischen uns liegen. Jahre, in denen er einsam war, mich gehasst hat und wütend auf mich war. Die Frage bringt mich zum Nachdenken. Will ich das? Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das will. Ich habe ihn eingeladen, nicht anders herum. Aus freien Stücken. Aber will ich das wirklich?

„Glaubst du, dass ich, wenn ich dich so nahe bei mir habe, keine Lust für dich empfinden würde?"

Da ist sie, die ehrliche Bestätigung meines Grundes, vor ihm zurück zu weichen. Ich verschränke die Arme vor meiner Brust. „Und was kommt jetzt? Zwingst du dich mir auf?", frage ich bissiger als wirklich gewollt. Ich will eine Antwort darauf, eine klare, einfache Antwort. Doch nichts ist einfach mit diesem Mann, das habe ich schon damals gelernt.

Aber anscheinend werde ich dieses eine Mal enttäuscht. „Nein das werde ich nicht. Nie wieder", erwidert er schlicht, als würden wir ein Sachthema diskutieren. Matter of fact, sagen die Briten und ich finde eine Versicherung in diesen Worten, die mich ruhiger werden lässt.  
Langsam löse ich meine Hände und stütze mich damit an der Anrichte hinter mir ab. Wieder kehren meine Gedanken zu Asamis Frage zurück und ich erlaube mir, in aller Ausführlichkeit und Stille darüber nachzudenken.

Anscheinend ist das, was man auf meinem Gesicht sieht, konträr zu dem, was mir als Ergebnis in den Sinn kommt. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht kann ich im besten Fall als bedauernd bezeichnen. Nicht, dass ich lange Zeuge dessen bleibe. Er atmet langsam aus und dreht sich schließlich mit einem Nicken weg. Doch anstelle zur Couch zu gehen, treibt es ihn in Richtung Tür und bevor ich den Mund aufmachen kann, ist er auch schon dabei, seine Schuhe aufzunehmen.

Asami Ryuichi, der unbestrittene König der Unterwelt, kapituliert.

Aber das soll er gar nicht und ehe ich es mich versehen habe, entweicht mir ein Laut des Missfallens.

„Nein", halte ich ihn zurück und starre auf ihn hinunter. Ich will nicht, dass er geht. Ich will nicht, dass diese aufgeräumte Wohnung mit den neuen und alten Gegenständen wieder still wird. Zumindest nicht heute Abend. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", versuche ich es mit Worten.  
Von seinem Schuh, dessen Schnürsenkel er gerade mit einer Schleife versieht, sieht er hoch. Dadurch ist er kleiner als ich und auf ihn hinunter zu schauen, macht mir auf verquere Art und Weise nur umso klarer, dass ich heute Abend nicht allein sein möchte.

Er wendet seinen Blick ab und zieht ungerührt auch den anderen Schuh an. Erst, als er damit fertig ist, richtet er sich zu ganzer Größe auf und sieht ruhig auf mich hinunter.  
„Deine Augen sagen etwas Anderes."  
„Meine Gedanken aber nicht."  
„Akihito…"  
„Nein, Asami. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", klarifiziere ich für mich, für ihn… überraschend aber für uns beide.  
„Warum willst du das nicht?"

Oh, die Gretchenfrage. Ich habe keine Antwort darauf. Noch nicht. So zucke ich nur mit den Schultern und nicke wieder in Richtung Couch. Er folgt meinem Blick und bleibt wehmütig an dem Möbelstück hängen, gerade so, als hätte er viele gute Stunden darauf verbracht. Urghs. So genau möchte ich das dann doch nicht wissen.  
„Hast du Hunger, Akihito?", fragt er aus dem Nichts heraus und überrascht hebe ich die Augenbrauen. Ich lausche in mich hinein und stelle fest, dass zumindest mein Magen dem prinzipiell zustimmen würde.  
„Ein Bisschen", untertreibe ich und er lächelt sein wissendes Lächeln, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es durchaus Dinge gibt, die die Zeit nie ändern wird. Meinen Appetit zum Beispiel.  
„Ramen oder Sushi?"  
„Ramen." Sushi hatte ich heute Morgen…oder Mittag, je nachdem, wen man fragt: die Uhrzeit oder meinen Jetlag.

Er legt die Hand an die Tür und nickt ruhig in Richtung Ausgang. „Ushio gibt es noch", ist alles, was er braucht, um mich zum Aufstehen zu bewegen und mich ihm bereitwillig folgen zu lassen.

Allerdings bestehe ich darauf, dass wir laufen. 

* * *

Ende?


End file.
